garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Dec 2005 CC
Galliard Reports Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern of the Children of Gaia reports: * Alicia went and came back from the Western Eye Sept with a new gift, the one of Calm. * Auggie has decided to stay at the Western Eye after leaving with her, and has found roots of his family living in San Francisco. He may return in the near future. * Alicia has organized a scouting party for the Tire yard fire excursion, which consists of Helen, Yi, Rusty and Masao, any questions about the scouting party should be directed through her or Yi. Ali also wants everyone to make sure that KL is going to lead the strike force in the Umbra against the Tire yards once the danger has been evaluated. * Cole has also challenged Alicia for Fostern and terms have been set. * Dakota has challenged Touch Deer for Fostern and terms are pending. * Alicia is also spreading news that something called the Reflection of the Coin is killing homeless people, it seems to be part spirit, part man, and that Wrong Way and Yi are contact points for this and they could use any help that may provide useful. * Alicia is calling for a Galliard Moot and would like those of the Gibbous moon to get in touch with her ASAP to discuss goings on. * The Children of Gaia have a new cub named Andrew. * Dakota is now the Gatekeeper of the Sept. Kaz, Ears to the Ground, Fostern of the Bone Gnawers reports: * A non-tainted Black Spiral Dancer cub, named Rebecca, was found in early December. With some hesitation, the Sept has taken her in, and she has undergone the Break With the Past. She can now be found in the Farmhouse, as a cub of no tribe. Her name is Beatrice. She's looking into the Uktena to see if they would be a good fit for her, as a tribe, and to see whether the circle snake itself would accept her. Kaz has official responsibility for her. * Abraxas Brings-The-Bitter-Harvest of the Shadow Lords and Blackriver of the Silver Fangs cub-napped Rebecca, coming into conflict with Dakota over their incursion onto her territory. The Philodox investigation is ongoing. * Aaron is looking for some help in the city dealing with a tainted ice spirit inhabiting the freezer of a Taco joint. He would like seasoned Theurges and/or other Garou who know how to deal with ice spirits to contact him. * Kaz, Wrong Way, Yi, and Alicia made a deal with a Rat spirit to find information on what is killing homeless people in St. Claire. The Rat told them it is a spirit called Reflection of the Coin. The search is ongoing. * Valerie, the Corax, is not to be threatened or harmed provided she doesn't break any rules (she is not, currently, allowed on the Bawn) and doesn't endanger or threaten anyone. Basically, she's a friend of the Sept. She is to be treated as such from now on. * Walks-In-Circles, of the Wendigo (son of Touch Deer), who disappeared on his Rite several years ago, has returned, with a mate and pups. * Nikolai, Burned-By-the-Dragon's-Blood, has joined Requiem. Quite a diverse bunch. * To state the obvious, Megan Ravenfeeder has left. Touch Deer of the Wendigo has claimed Alpha. Seeker, also, has left; Jamethon Fights For Hope of the Get of Fenris has claimed Warder. Dakota Heals-the-Rifts has taken the position of Gatekeeper, Jacinta Pierces-Ice the position of Groundskeeper, and Gunnar Rune-Scar the position of Master of Rites. (Brom continues as Master of the Challenge.) * Masao, Aaron, Basil, and Christine went on their Rite, and came back, triumphant. Their names are now Leaves None Behind, Savages-the-Enemy, Kills-the-Cries, and Say-Your-Prayers. * Dakota announced that she is no longer able to serve as maintainer of the Farmhouse. Kaz has made a few noises about maybe doing it, if she had the money... * Aaron, Savages the Enemy, earned a battle-scar during the Revel, when his vocal chords were severed. Touch Deer subsequently performed the Rite of Wounding on him. Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports: * The three Fianna cubs are on the verge of going through their Rites of Passage, and Cole has engaged Alicia to perform the Rites themselves. * Morgan is no longer to be known as Bug. After having faced three Fomori in single combat, she has earned the name Eyes-of-Fire. * During the Revel, Aaron earned a battle scar in honorable battle against a minion of the Wyrm. * Birdseye is actively searching for new members of the city-based scouting pack. Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: * Requiem has accepted Nikolai into their pack. * The pack defeated the Dumpster bane in the Umbra. * Also, the pack is looking for connections with Fomori like activity and the beer Mister Fister. * Dillen is also helping out Touch Deer with finding people to take down some scrags in the city. * The Corax Val is not to be harmed as long as she keeps her nose clean. * Any Sept members with wealthy means need to speak with Touch Deer immediately. Andy, Recalls the Scars, Cliath of the Silver Fangs reports: Andy has been scarcely seen, and has nothing newsworthy to report. Trent, Shades of Gray, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: * Nothing newsworthy. Morgan, Fire-Eyes, Cub of the Fianna reports: * As a cub limited primarily to the Farmhouse and grounds, Morgan has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on her part. Poe, Bites-Bark, Cub of the Get of Fenris reports: * As a cub limited primarily to the Farmhouse and grounds, Poe has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. General Knowledge: (''As reported by Yi, Runs the Gauntlet, Fostern Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers; Kenneth, Dagger’s Edge, Philodox of the Shadow Lords; Helen, Breaks the Cycle, Ragabash of the Black Furies; Jacinta, Pierces the Ice, Ahroun of the Wendigo; and others '') Moot: * The December revel against a group of Skull Pigs off the edge of Kent Crossing suburbs was successful. Involved were Touch Deer Cries-No-More, Reggie Rags, Helen Cycle-Breaker, Cole Howls-For-Glory, Yi Runs-the-Gauntlet, Clemency Fire-Burns, Blackriver, Isaac Innocence, Nikolai Dragon's-Blood, Kenneth Dagger's-Edge, Kevin Power-Up, Poe Bites-Bark, Wrong Way, Masao Leaves-None, Christine Say-Prayers, Aaron Savages-Enemy. Aaron received a Battle Scar. Kenneth, with assistants, performed the Rite of Cleansing on the area and taken objects, and Yi lead the cleanup and Veil-keeping activities to dispose of the remains. Caern/Wyld: * In October, a camp of Black Spiral Dancers was discovered far north of the bawn. Patrollers heard their howls, and the area was found. The Dancers ran north, and though they were tracked farther out, they ultimately had eluded the Garou. The site was cleaned up for Veil-keeping purposes, and Cleansed. * The Philodoxes have been meeting fairly regularly every month to hold council. Leslie Treeclimber of the Black Furies should be commended for organizing these moots. * The Great Hunt, performed by Horace Untangler, Cliath Ragabash of the Wendigo, was considered a failure. Hunters involved: Eamon Ever Grinning, Alicia Guards-Flame, Cole Howls-For-Glory, Jeren Dances Shadows, Touch Deer Cries-No-More, Fierce Howl, Yi Three-Blades, Dwight Stands-in-Rain, Dillen Bloods-Bane, Michael Kills-Wisely, and Olga Fat-Ripper. * The failed Great Hunt in August has not been forgotten. Touch Deer and Yi are collaborating to find scouts who can search out the place and scout it out. * A large group of tainted frogs swarmed close to the northern edge of the Bawn. The threat was stopped and the source destroyed. Those who stopped the threat included Alicia Guards-the-Flame, Tabitha, Basil, Dakota Rifthealer, Elanora Skip Tracer, Trent Shades-of-Grey, Aubrey Sheeaghan, Karl Finds-the-Path, Bug, Justin, Kenneth Dagger's-Edge, Stacey Walks-Middle. * Dakota Rifthealer, Cliath Theurge of the Children of Gaia, performed the Rite of the Long Vigil. In attendance: Dakota Rifthealer, Alicia Guards-the-Flame, Yi Runner, Kevin Power-Up, Circle Keeper, Reggie Rags, Brom Forath-Killer, Clemency Fire-Burns, Dillen Bloods-Bane, Justin Smells-of-Fruit, Kenneth Dagger's-Edge, Michael Kills-Wisely, Jamethon Fights-For-Hope, Maggie Ladder-Climber, Andy Recalls-Scars. * New Policy decreed by the Sept Alpha: All lost cubs will be under eldership of Touch Deer until he declares a specific elder for them. * Touch Deer has declared that all kinfolk who wish to possess silver must report it to their tribal elder, and the tribal elders must report it to Touch Deer. The approval of the Sept Alpha is needed in order to possess silver. City: * In late August, Yi and Masao scouted a taco joint (Bito's Tacos) not far from the Odeon. The freezer of the restaurant was said to be housing a tainted ice spirit. Yi and Masao scouted the Realmside to check for a source of taint, but aside from very unclean conditions, there was no evidence of Wyrm activity. The task of defeating the tainted spirit has since been handed to Aaron Savages-the-Enemy. * A breakout of rabies was reported. One of the kin dogs living in the Odeon was killed after being found to be infected and fighting with the other dogs. All other kin have been rounded up and are carefully watched for more rabies outbreaks. * A scouting mission in the Umbra of the tire yard fire will be performed soon. Masao Leaves-None, Yi, Rusty and Helen Cycle-Breaker are slated to be going on this mission. * Kathryn-Laura Escapes-From-Money, Cliath Ahroun of the Black Furies, and Alicia Guards-the-Flame will organize a strike on the tire yard fire. * Any scouts or willing parties interested in investigating the aftermath of the Hospital explosion and city Shadow should consult Yi and Touch Deer as well. Tribes: * Helen requests that no one come by the Fury House unless they have permission from her, as Alesia is still dealing with some issues that need to get sorted out. Packs: * Clemency Haynes, Ahroun of the Silver Fangs, joined Resonance. * Eamon Ever-Grinning, Fostern Ragabash of the Fianna, has left Resonance. People: * Kenneth's Rite of Ostracism punishment was finished in July. * Kenneth received a Battle Scar during the August Revel. * Dwight Stands-in-the-Rain, Ahroun of the Shadow Lords, arrived at the Hidden Walk and successfully joined. He later assumed tribal eldership of the Shadow Lords. * Kenneth's challenge to Brom for Master of the Challenge was not successful. * Signe, Skadi’s Defiant Storm has once again left town following some strange events, including the disappearance of Rachel. * A matter involving a cub from the Black Spiral Dancers has resulted in a dispute between the Resonance pack members and Abraxas Bitter-Harvest of the Shadow Lords. It is being dealt with. * Dakota taught Kenneth the Rite of Cleansing. * Yi successfully passed her Fostern challenge to Jamethon Fights-For-Hope, Fostern Theurge of the Get of Fenris. She was renamed with the deed-name Runs-the-Gauntlet. * Grey received a Battle Scar during the October revel. * For private reasons, Adren Fianna Philodox Megan Firewatcher has retired from Sept Alpha position and pack alpha of Resonance. She has left the pack. * Elanora Skip-Tracer received a battle-scar when her leg was severed by a dumpster bane on a brief Umbral lesson and patrol in September. The bane escaped. * Clemency performed Gathering For the Departed for Erika, Jana and Tobin. * A while ago, Bone Gnawer Fostern Theurge, She Does Things the Wrong Way (Wrong Way for short) arrived at the Hidden Walk. She has not yet provided chiminage. * Kevin Power-in-the-Darkness, Cliath Ragabash of the Glass Walkers, was judged and punished by Brom for an incident involving graffiti on the farmhouse barn wall. * Trent Shades-of-Grey, Cliath Galliard of the Glass Walkers, joined the Sept. * Seeker, Fostern Ahroun of the Silent Striders, has been forcibly retired from the position of Warder due to long absence. * Dakota Rifthealer has stepped down from Master of the Rite, and assumed position of Gatekeeper. * Jamethon Fights-For-Hope has relinquished the position of Gatekeeper. He has taken up the position of Warder. * Jacinta Pierces the Ice has taken the position of Groundskeeper. * Gunnar Rune-Scar has taken up the position of Master of the Rite. * Leslie Treeclimber, Cliath Philodox of the Black Furies, has joined the Sept. * Blackriver, lupus born Cliath Philodox of the Silver Fangs, has come to the Sept. * Sabina Guides-the-Stars, Cliath Philodox of the Shadow Lords, has joined the Sept. * Shelley White Rabbit, Search Engine, Metis Cliath Theurge of the Glass Walkers, has come to the Sept. * Abraxas Brings-the-Bitter-Harvest, Metis Cliath Ahroun of the Shadow Lords, has joined the Sept. Challenges: * The challenge for Sept Alpha between Jamethon Fights-For-Hope and Touch Deer Cries-No-More resulted in Touch Deer as the winner. Jamethon remained Gatekeeper. Touch Deer took up the position of Sept Alpha. * Due to Megan's leaving, there was a challenge between Aubrey Sheeaghan and Cole Howls-for-Glory for the position of Fianna elder. Cole was named Fianna elder. * Nikolai Dragon's-Blood challenged Jervis Iron-Eyes for Silver Fangs eldership, but was turned down. * Dakota Rifthealer, Theurge of the Children of Gaia, has challenged Touch Deer Cries-No-More, Ahroun of the Wendigo for the rank of Fostern. * Jacinta Pierces-the-Ice, Ahroun of the Wendigo, has challenged Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground Galliard of the Bone Gnawers for the rank of Fostern. * Reggie Rags-Torn-to-Rags, Ahroun of the Uktena, has challenged Yi Runs-the-Gauntlet Ragabash of the Bone Gnawers for the rank of Fostern. * Cole Howls-For-Glory, Galliard of the Fianna, has challenged Alicia Guards-the-Flame, Galliard of the Children of Gaia for the rank of Fostern. Deaths: * Tamara Spider-Eyes, Metis Cliath Ahroun of the Silent Striders, was killed during the October Revel. * Elanora Skip-Tracer was killed in battle against a tainted Cockroach spirit. * Pestilence, Theurge Cub of the Get of Fenris was killed under unclear circumstances. There are rumors of possession. Cubs: * Maggie, Climbs the Ladder Slowly, Ragabash Cub of the Get of Fenris has not returned from her Rite of Passage test. She was sent to scout the umbra of the tire fire site, and is presumed dead. * A Black Spiral Dancers cub has been found and dealt with. * A new cub of unknown tribe named Beatrice has been found and her elder is Kaz. * Andrew Follows-the-Wrong-Path, Ragabash cub of the Children of Gaia, has been found. * Sebu, unknown Ahroun cub, was found. * There is a new Black Fury cub around. Her name is Alesia and the she has been given the cub-name Woken-from-Nightmares. * In September, four Bone Gnawer cubs passed their Rite of Passage. Masao, Ragabash, was deed-named Leaves-None-Behind. Aaron, Ahroun, deed-named Savages-the-Enemy. Christine, Theurge, deed-named Say-Your-Prayers. Basil, Ahroun, deed-named Kills-the-Cries. Category:Caern Convo